


Oh Father, How You Have Sinned

by Sheepysheep



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 4x01, Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is kind of an idiot, F/M, Father Kinley Is A Dick, Maze is a sweetie, Spoilers, but we still love her, he gets what he deserves, scene fix, when she wants to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepysheep/pseuds/Sheepysheep
Summary: Chloe was never one for eavesdropping. But when you're hiding from a demon in a Church, it kind of became inevitable.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Father Kinley, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	Oh Father, How You Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Last scene from 4x01, cause I really want to punch Kinley for being such a prick, so I made Maze do it for me. Meanwhile Chloe comes to terms with the fact that he is indeed, a true prick, while Lulu is just an annoying child.  
> Also apologise for any spelling or if it's just badly written cause like I kinda rushed this and wanted to get it out before I had to go back to my school dorms.

The church air felt more stifling than Lux. Her body should have felt relieved to be in a safe place, somewhere protected by Him. Yet she felt claustrophobic between those Holy walls, the ceiling, albeit sky high, felt as if it could fall on his head at any moment. It only made her tears fall faster. Confusion wrapped tightly around her throat, coursing through her body. She felt so, so _lost_.

Kinley's hand felt more... _threatening_ than Lucifer's ever could. Her gut told her to rip her hand away, and run as far away from that church and that priest. But that was what Lucifer had manipulated her to feel, wasn't it? He was _the Devil_. He was _evil_. That's what the priest had told her, and the priest didn't lie. Did he? 

Her confusion only deepened, and she dipped her head once again. She needed a drink. So, following her gut, to make it stop screaming at her, she ripped her hand out from under Kinley's. Standing on her shaky legs, and whipping her sleeve across her cheeks, she attempted to dry her tears. 

She made her way behind the alter, ignoring the glare of Kinley's disapproving eyes, she poured herself a generous glass of the sacramental wine. Who knows, maybe if it was pure enough, Lucifer would avoid her. Her heart panged. She didn't want that. Or maybe that's what he made her not want. Everything held a double meaning now, and it made her head swim. Shaking away her intrusive thoughts, she took a generous gulp of wine. 

She almost choked on it when she heard the doors slam open, from strength that was far from human. Plastering herself against the back of the alter, she prayed to any God that wasn't his father, that they would sniff around for a while and then leave. 

"Where the fuck is she?" A familiar voice growled, presumably to the priest. Maze. Lucifer's right hand, and Hell's best, most brutal torturer. Standing on the other side of the stone pressed against her back. Her breathing stuttered, and her hand shot up to cover her mouth to stifle it. Father Kinley didn't have that privilege.

His breath caught before answering.

"I'm afraid I have no idea about who you're talking about, my dear." He answered, keeping his voice steady. A feat she couldn't have pulled of in his place. An angry growl was torn from the demons throat, and Chloe flinched once more with the sound of a wooden bench breaking under a heel.

"Cut the bullshit," she growled, and Chloe could picture her face twisted in anger, something she dreads being on the receiving end of, "where is Decker?" She spat, and Chloe felt more tears roll down her cheeks and over her hand, fear curling in her stomach. She just needed to wait the demon out, and pray that the priest wouldn't give her up.

Father Kinley drew in a breath, and Chloe could tell, he was trying to keep his calm.

"Detective Decker isn't here at the moment." He answered, and Chloe felt herself relax a little from his words. But Maze didn't buy it. Her heel met the bench, presumably next to where Kinley was sat.

"I said, cut the bullshit. I tracked her phone here, so what have you done with my roommate?" Maze asked, and even though her voice held firm, the edge of Hell leaking into it, Chloe swore she could hear a slither of compassion, and along with the endearment, her heart constricted. She felt so guilty, about something she hadn't yet done. This demon was scared for her safety. 

Chloe shook her head. No, this was more manipulation. She was trying to manipulate the priest into giving her up. Hell's most brutal torturer was _hunting her down_.

A beat passed. And the priest sighed.

"And I told you, she isn't here at the moment." He stated once again, voice firmer than before. His confidence was growing. And knowing how impatient Maze was, she would probably be out of here in a few seconds. 

But minutes passed without a word, and Chloe grew scared that Maze had actually killed him, until she let out a cold laugh. Chloe flinched, and assumed the priest had too. The sound of heels echoing against the stone floor, followed by the clambering onto a bench indicated that she had sat on one of the benches. Chloe felt more tears roll down her cheeks. She would be sitting against this alter for a while. 

"Oh, I get it now," she started, and her tone was everything but compassionate, "you're who she came to talk to." Chloe felt her heart stop. It was a fact the priest couldn't deny, and neither could she. Chloe held her breath, to make sure she could catch every word that left the demons mouth.

She heard the demon click her tongue before she kept talking. 

"Lucifer and I were thinking that she had taken everything way too well. Let me explain," she began, and even if her tone took on a storytelling value, fiery anger lay underneath. Meanwhile, the Detective's blood turned cold. She sounded worried. They had been talking about her, thinking about her, and here she was about to banish them to Hell. Guilt wrapped around her throat like a noose, and even if the priest had convinced her she was in the right, she couldn't help it.

Even if they were lies, they had been her friends.

There had been a connection. 

"When a human discovers that divinity and all that shit exists, their brains sort of implode. In Heaven, they make sure someone is there to answer all of their questions. In Hell, it's mostly just their own hell-loop, so they don't even know they're there. But on earth, well..." Maze voice dropped, and took on a softer tone, forgetting that it was Father Kinley she was talking to, "... they really need someone to talk to, someone to be there with them. Least they go balls to the walls crazy." She explained, and Chloe drunk in every word.

They _cared_ , she was starting to understand that. 

"So when, Chloe Jane Decker, the most put together person in the universe found out and ran away... fuck, we were terrified. At first, we thought she offed herself." Maze's voice became so fragile that for a moment, Chloe didn't recognize her strong perverted roommate. The Detective's heart tightened. Had the priest lied?

"Lucifer was in bits, the sensitive asshole." Maze spat, with thinly veiled affection, "I could not pull him out of Lux for the first week, or away from that piano either." The hatred in her voice was growing thicker with every word, and the sound of the blade spinning in her hand grew quicker. She had figured him out, had figured out his play, Chloe could tell.

Her mind was whirling. Was Maze just trying to draw her out of hiding? 

"Personally, I was skittish. I needed to take my mind of everything. So, I was chasing bounties, trying to stay out of LA for as long as I could. And, after a call from Lucifer, I was actively avoiding Europe. But eventually, I had to come back." As Maze was talking, Chloe noticed that Kinley barely dared to draw in a breath, and she understood why.

Mazikeen was terrifying when she wanted to be, not unlike her boss. Before she'd become close friends with the demon, she had been scared every time she had entered Lux to see her behind the bar. Maze was a force to be reckoned with.

"When I got back, he seemed better. Even if he was repressing his worries, he was seeing Linda, going back to crime scenes. But I've known him for millennia's and he was everything _but_ fine. So, I kept offering to go find her, but he refused. Something about having a demon sent after her wouldn't help." She continued, and even if her voice still held firm for Kinley's sake, Chloe knew how to read her. That hard tone held so much worry and real hurt, that Chloe wanted to shoot herself for being so insensitive. 

She quickly repressed her guilt and compassion. The Church had told her they were experts at manipulation. And the Church wouldn't lie. 

"When she came back, we knew something was off. Lucifer was, of course over the moon, but he knew something was wrong. She pressed and pressed that she was fine, fine with everything... it was too normal. I mean, when Linda found out, she needed question answered, and she weirdly kept on touching our arms or hands, almost making sure we weren't about to implode, or just checking if we were actually real. It took weeks of talking for her to actually be alright. So when Chloe just showed up, completely fine, we just knew." Maze's aggression was starting to boil over. Chloe could tell. That thinly veiled compassion was vanishing. 

"So we checked. Can't have one of our favourite humans blowing up on us, could we?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her stiff voice.

The Detective knew her mind was going further and further down the rabbit hole, sinking into madness, the floor falling out from under her legs. Maybe the Church had been... _wrong_? 

"Firstly, she lied to me about her daughter. Told me the little one didn't want to see me, instead of just admitting that she didn't want me around her. And that's fine, I kind of get it." She started, and Chloe felt tears roll down her cheeks at realising how much of a _bitch_ she was being.

No, no, no she was being manipulated into feeling like this. She was doing humanity _a favour_. 

"And second, Lucifer tested. He touched her shoulder gently. And she flinched." Maze spat at the priest. And it was only then that Chloe realised that the demons anger wasn't directed at her, but completely at Father Kinley.

The sound of heels against stone told Chloe the demon had stood. 

"So when I tracked her phone here, to a church, and opened those doors to find you, a priest from Rome, everything just... clicked into place." She drawled out, using that voice that was eerily similar to Lucifer's when he threatened a suspect. Strangely comforting, but with that deadly threat underneath.

The sound of metal piercing wood was closely followed by a sharp intake of breath on Kinley's part. 

"She met you, talked to you, opened up to you, and you manipulated her." Maze spat, and her voice was definitely not something human. Shivers wracked Chloe's body, fear making her muscles quake in that fight or fucking flight response. But that was quickly drowned out by another realisation that everything Maze was saying rang true in her gut.

 _Trust yourself._ Lucifer's words from the day after they met ran through her head. She had to suppress a laugh. She couldn't exactly trust herself when it came to the Devil and a demon. 

"You found out she was close to Satan, and roped her into some scheme. Probably kill us, banish us to Hell for eternity, it's always the same with you priests." Maze growled, and for a moment Chloe felt so bad for Kinley, who was probably only millimetres away from Maze's rage contorted face. Honestly, Hellions and their personal space issues. 

Almost on cue, she heard Kinley whimper. 

"I d-did nothing of the-e sort-" He began, desperately scrambling to regain his composure, when he was cut off by a boot hitting and snapping one of the wooden benches. 

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me!" She screamed, and her voice hit a pitch, where Chloe was sure the whole city had heard. Her heart was now beating a such speed and volume she was frightened that she'd be discovered, because who knew how good the demons hearing was. 

The room grew quiet. All Chloe's ears could pick up were Maze's ragged breaths, and the Detective could just picture her with some torn up, twisted version of her face. _Just like Lucifer._

"What lies did you tell her?" Maze whispered, and Chloe barely caught her words. Father Kinley started to stutter, trying to form some sort of lie or excuse, but before he could, the demon answered her own question. 

"That evil follows him wherever he goes? That he started the Chicago Fire? Responsible for Nazi Germany?" She spat.

Father Kinley fell silent.

And Chloe froze.

Yes, that was exactly what he had told her. 

"We were only on earth at that time because when suddenly, thousands and thousands of souls pour into Hell, we thought we should probably investigate what the fuck was going on." Maze bit back. Chloe felt her brain physically stop. He had _lied_.

That had been circumstantial evidence, and she was a detective for fucks sake, and she believed him on his word alone. No detective worth their salt would have done that. 

Rage was now quickly replacing the fear in her gut. She had been right, her gut had been right, and yet she chose to believe a fucking priest over herself.

Never again. Her tears quickly dried up, and she more than ever wanted to hit that man in the fucking face. 

"So, answer me once again. Where. Is. She?" Maze drawled out. Yet Chloe was done listening, with a single thought traveling through her mind. They had lied, the Church had lied. And Lucifer, Satan, had never dared.

She wanted to laugh at the irony. 

_St. Lucifer._ She remembered that case, and it was more accurate than she ever would have anticipated. How had she been so stupid? Of course he had never lied.

He always, always took care of her, helped her, pissed her off, and saved her fucking life. Satan was her best friend Goddamnit (yes, pun intended), and she would not let him or his demon feel so broken over small, insignificant, Chloe Decker.

Maze's next sentence cut off her train of thought.

"Tell me, or I call him." The room seemed to grow cold by the mere thought of it. The Church shook under the insinuation, under the threat of having the Devil himself in it's Holy halls. The building itself was afraid of the very idea of him.

And Father Kinley was as well. If the quick successions of breath was any indication, as well as the small whimpers that left him. He started stuttering out small no's. (And Chloe couldn't help it if it made her beam with pride).

She sensed the priest trying to mutter out an answer, and before he could, Chloe finally made up her mind.

She stepped out from behind the stone alter. Her own heels echoed against the stone, alerting the demon to her presence.

Maze's face turned to her, half of it riddled with tendons, burnt, ripped flesh that contrasted so brutally against her perfect skin. Yet that was till her face. Her mouth donned that line of worry, she so rarely used for anyone who wasn't Trixie. Chloe felt touched.

"Chlo-" Maze choked out, clearly not expecting her to be hiding at eavesdropping distance. The demon took a step backwards. The demon from Hell, was stepping away, from mere mortal Chloe Decker. She was scared.

Her eyes widened almost comically when she realised she was still sporting her real face. Her hands shot up, attempting to cover the charred rotting skin. Chloe let a gentle smile don her lips.

"I didn't- I thought-" Maze stuttered out, trying to find any explanation, any excuse as to the sudden bout of sentimentality, but she didn't need to.

Chloe sprinted forwards, and not unlike her daughter, flung herself onto the demon. Maze stiffened and Chloe let out a small laugh. Hellions clearly couldn't handle affection, and something about that made Chloe laugh. Maybe she was insane.

"Are you... alright Decker?" Maze asked, arms still plastered to her sides. Chloe nodded, and sniffled into Maze's leather top.

"Yes. And I mean it this time." She answered, and her voice felt rough. Even if it had only gone unused for about 10 minutes, it felt like centuries to her. But it seemed to make the demon finally relax. Her thin, freakishly strong arms wrapped around her protectively, and Chloe could've sworn she heard a sniffle.

"I am so so sorry for everything." She finally whispered into the demons shoulder. Maze let out a small chuckle, and a smile tugged at her lips.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologise." Maze answered softly, and Chloe knew this was a rare occaision. A rare show of sentiment from the bounty hunter. She decided to make it last while she could.

They let each other go, albeit Chloe reluctantly, only now realising what a good hugger Maze was. (She had noticed the same of Lucifer, was it a Hell thing? She'd ask later).

Yet before Mazikeen could make a move, Chloe stormed over to the priest, who still sat in shock, and ramed her fist into his cheek. His head turned with a brutal snap, and Chloe swore she felt herself draw blood.

Turning back to her roommate, she could see Maze litteraly beaming with pride. Too starstruck by Chloe's punch to bother shutting her jaw. Chloe grinned.

"Let's take him back to that sensitive asshole, shall we?" Chloe asked, and even if it was bad on her part, she was far too angry to care. He had made her turn against two of her favorite people(? demons?), so she would rather die than left him off easy.

Maze's proud grin turned downright devilish, as she swung her blade around in her palm. Her face was contorted, and something Chloe would have seen in her nightmares, but now it was just Maze, Mazikeen of the Lilim, and her roommate.

"Let's." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remind me to update this if not I might forget and I kind of don't want to forget UwU. 
> 
> also I'm craving season 5 so badly.


End file.
